Fun with Time 2: New Century
by Kimmoboy
Summary: Sequel to Fun with Time. You can also be in it! Now, DBZ characters appear on the New Century! Also, Raven and Fiona has to get out of the future! R&R!
1. Prelude

A/n: Hello! Before you read this story, read Fun with Time. This is a continued sequel. And this time, I will randomly put one reader if they want to be in it. I don't own nuthin!  
  
  
  
(After that horrible incident)  
  
Van, is in the hospital, and the nurses and the Doctors are having trouble with the Munchkins.  
  
Moonbay, is also in serious condition, which she had to replace her legs with artifical ones.  
  
Irvine, unfortunately, didn't have insurance, had a VERY bad fate.  
  
Meanwhile, Fiona is buying some candies in the local sweet shop when...  
  
Fiona: Hi, Raven.  
  
Raven: AHH! Where's Van?  
  
Fiona: Don't worry. He's in the Hopsital.  
  
Raven: Whew.  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. D is having trouble stabling the time machine.  
  
Dr. D: @#$@$$##@#$%!  
  
And then, the time machine exploded, sending dangerous fragments every where on Zi.  
  
Then...  
  
Vegeta: DIE! Buu!  
  
On earth, Vegeta is fighting Clone Buu.  
  
Vegata: YAAAAAA!!!!!! (Runs and is about to punch Buu)  
  
Buu: HIYA! (Makes a BIG portal like the one he made while battling Gotrunks)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Reader: STOP SAYIG MEANWHILE!  
  
(50t rock squash him)  
  
Me: Hey! What do you expect me to put in?  
  
Anyways, on Planet Zi...  
  
Raven: What the hell? (The portal appears in front of him)  
  
Fiona: ???  
  
Raven: (See Vegeta about to punch him) Crap.  
  
Vegeta: MAMAMIA! (But he punches Raven)  
  
Raven: OOWWWWWIIEE!! (Circles Zi once and then collides into Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: What the?  
  
Raven: Argh... I think I broke my nose...  
  
Vegeta: WHERE'S BUU?  
  
Raven: Huh?  
  
Vegeta: WHERE'S BUU?  
  
Raven: Hey, the Mental Hospital is down that road, so shut up!  
  
Vegeta: I'M NOT IMMENTAL!!  
  
Raven: Then... what's Buu?  
  
Vegeta: Uhhhhh... don't worry.  
  
Raven: Fine.  
  
Fiona: Who are you?  
  
Vegeta: You think I'll tell you my name?  
  
Fiona: Uhhhh... yeah?  
  
Vegeta: Fine! It's Vegeta!  
  
Fiona: Do you like Vegetables or something?  
  
Vegeta: NO! IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT CURSED ANIMATER!! CURSE THAT ANIMATER!  
  
Fiona: I like our animater. He made my hair EXACTLY how I wanted.  
  
Vegeta: ;whisper; hey is that girl STUPID?  
  
Raven: Beats me.  
  
Fiona: What's that? (Points at the tiny fragments of Time Machine)  
  
Raven: AHHH! (The fragments Rips a hole, sucking up Fiona, Raven and Vegeta)  
  
End Chapter  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? Is it good? Anyways, if you want to be in it, you gotta give some descriptions.  
  
Name: (yours if you want to)  
  
Description ( Long black hair, Male, tall etc.)  
  
Zoid: (It's planet Zi man! You gotta have a zoid! Say I don't want a zoid if you don't want any.)  
  
And that's bout it! Anyways, you can't have Zoids like Deathsaurer, Burserk Fury, Super Genosauer etc. But you can have Liger Zero, Blade Liger, Liger 0 Panzer etc. REMEMBER: YOU GOTTA PUT THE CAS CONVERSION IF YOU WANT, PANZER, SCHNIEDER, JAGER AND THE ATTACK BOOSTER!!! That's bout it, really.  
  
Bon Voyage! 


	2. Meet Bit and Brad!

A/N: Hello! I dun' own nuthin!  
  
Me: Where's your script?  
  
A/N: I think I lost it.  
  
Me: Awwell.  
  
;Blitz Team's base;  
  
Brad: GO! THE SLAZGENGERS!  
  
Bit: GO FLOG THESE SLAZGENGERS, FREDDOS!  
  
;they're watchin' footy;  
  
Raven: Hello?  
  
Fiona: Anybody home?  
  
Vegeta: If you don't answer, I'll blow this base up!  
  
Bit: I wasn't expecting visitors.  
  
Brad: Me neither.  
  
Raven: This is your home?  
  
Bit: Yeah?  
  
Raven: No wonder you got these boxers on.  
  
Vegeta: Who would wear Boxer shorts with Telletubbies in it? ;laughs;  
  
Bit: You want a piece of me?  
  
Vegeta: I suppose to say that!  
  
Bit: Do not.  
  
Vegeta: Do too. Bit: Do not.  
  
Bit: Do not.  
  
Vegeta: Do too.  
  
Bit: Do not.  
  
Vegeta: Do too.  
  
Bit: Do not.  
  
Vegeta: Do too.  
  
Bit: Do not.  
  
Vegeta: Do too.  
  
Bit: Do not.  
  
Vegeta: Do too.  
  
Bit: Do not.  
  
Vegeta: Do too.  
  
Bit: Do not.  
  
Vegeta: Do too.  
  
Fiona: Stop it!  
  
Vegeta: Shut up, idiot.  
  
Fiona: Am not!  
  
Vegeta: Are too.  
  
Brad: STUP UP!  
  
Vegeta: Why don't you?  
  
Brad: Oh yeah? ;punches him;  
  
Vegeta: Ack! That's it! ;punches him in the guts;  
  
Brad: You think that hurts? Feel this! ;knees him;  
  
Vegeta: ACK!  
  
Brad: Now, why don't we make this a peaceful situation?  
  
Vegeta: Fine.  
  
Raven: Errr... where are we?  
  
Bit: Lukern desert. Jamie and Leena went to buy some lollies, and Dr. Toros is having some secret experiment.  
  
Fiona: Wonder what that could be?  
  
Brad: Well, we don't want to welcome you, but still who knows what the world will be?  
  
;silence;  
  
Vegeta: I hafta go back to earth. Clone Buu is probably ruining the world by now.  
  
;meanwhile...;  
  
;Under the Sea theme;  
  
Clone Buu: This is better that I thought later, Ruling the World! Ruling the world is fun and I need some run! Ruling the world! I seen no place better, than any other, ruling the world! Bum de dum da di dum di dum!  
  
;Back;  
  
Brad: Okay. Hope your from Zi. I haven't got your names either.  
  
Raven: Raven.  
  
Fiona: Fiona.  
  
Vegeta: Karkarot.  
  
Bit: Karkarot? What? Are you gonna rot some Karka?  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrrr...  
  
Fiona: THAT'S OT YOUR REAL NAME! YOUR REAL NAME IS VEGETA!  
  
Bit: What? You like Vegetables or somethin'?  
  
Vegeta: @##%in' Hell!  
  
Brad: You can use the zoids there if you wanna go to the city. Oh... the game finished!  
  
Bit: I WON! YAY! Brad, you owe me $500.  
  
Brad: @#$%!  
  
The End 


	3. Thief, murderer and a girl?

A/n: Wee! I got 1 new character!  
  
Audience: Who cares?  
  
A/n: (50t rock squash him) Who do you think, Bastard? Anyways, he'll be starred! Yes he will!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own zoids!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Thief, murderer and... a girl?  
  
  
  
Vegeta: What are these?  
  
Fiona: They are artificially created microscophic elements squeezed together to release an air pressure of 1/7 gas added to a little of hydrochloric acid which makes a dangerous weapon that could annihilate the whole world.  
  
Vegeta: I know these! I meant these!  
  
Fiona: Oh, zoids.  
  
Vegeta: Ooooo! I want one! (Rides a Lightning Saix)  
  
Raven: I'll stick with this. (Gets a Zaber Fang)  
  
Fiona: I'll get this. (Goes inside a Pteras)  
  
Vegeta: Off we go!  
  
We're off to find that thing,  
  
That thing that took us here,  
  
We're off to find that thing,  
  
Because because because because.  
  
Fiona: Huh?  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Fiona: Someone stole my lolly!  
  
Raven: Somebody stole my cell phone!  
  
Vegeta: Somebody stole my porno!  
  
Fiona: WHAT?  
  
Vegeta: I mean, somebody stole my popcorn!  
  
Fiona: I hafta buy another one!  
  
(Stops at 7/11 stop)  
  
Vegeta: ;drool; must watch porno...  
  
Fiona: Darn, they don't have Warheads...  
  
Raven: How much is a phone card?  
  
Sopkeeper: $5000.  
  
Raven: @#$%!  
  
Fiona: ;farts;  
  
Vegeta: What was that?  
  
Fiona: The gas! It's the gas!  
  
Vegeta: Noooooo!  
  
(meanwhile, Maelgwyn walks in)  
  
Maelgwyn: Can I have coke?  
  
Shopkeeper: Drink or drug?  
  
Maelgwyn: Both 'll do.  
  
Shopkeeper: That'll be $200.  
  
Maelgwyn: Here ya go. (pays $200)  
  
Shopkeeper: What? This is worthless!  
  
Maelgwyn: Man, I knew it! I'll have the drink only.  
  
Shopkeeper: That'll be $12.  
  
Fiona: Why are you charging so much?  
  
Shopkeeper: Well, someone stole my money, cut the supply route, kill an innocent people and STOLE ALL THE DIESEL!!!!!  
  
Maelgwyn: How bout this? (Hands him $48)  
  
Shopkeeper: Deal. Thank you come again.  
  
Fiona: Hi. Who are you?  
  
Maelgwyn: Maelgwyn.  
  
Fiona: I'm Fiona!  
  
Maelgwyn: Duh. I saw you nearly every ep!  
  
Fiona: What do you mean, nearly? I starred in Every ep!  
  
Maelgwyn: No you -what the?  
  
Me: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! STORIES WILL INTERUPT WITH COMMERCIALS!!  
  
Raven: But is that a good thing?  
  
Me: Duh.  
  
Raven: D'oh!  
  
Me: Anyways, commercial time!  
  
Announcer: VISIT MY WEBSITE!  
  
Me: The End.  
  
Raven: That was quick.  
  
Fiona: But this isn't bout zoids stuff!  
  
Me: Duh. Fine different one then!  
  
Announcer: READ MY BIO IF YOU LIKE POINTLESS Ads, STUPID QUOTES AND MORE!  
  
Me: The End.  
  
Raven: that was quick too.  
  
Fiona: I'd say.  
  
Me: On with it! Go! Go!  
  
Maelgwyn: Did not star in every episode.  
  
Fiona: Did too!  
  
Raven: SHUT UP!  
  
Fiona: Fine! Peace!  
  
Maelgwyn: Fine!  
  
Fiona: We better get going. Oy~! Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: Mama... WHAT? Ok!  
  
Fiona: See you!  
  
Maelgwyn: See ya!  
  
(Outside 7/11, Vegeta come out grumbling)  
  
Vegeta: PORN COST $1000! RIP OFF!  
  
Raven: LOOK! Phone card for $5000! Talk about that!  
  
Fiona: Killer Pythons are $9000000! That's 5x my salary!  
  
Raven/Vegeta: O.O;  
  
Maelgwyn: La di da. ACK! STOP! THIEF!  
  
Fiona: What?  
  
Raven: Huh?  
  
Vegeta: It's a girl!  
  
  
  
End Chapter  
  
  
  
A/n: Cool chapter huh?  
  
Audience: YOU SUCK!  
  
A/n: Why that little, (kills him in a R-rated violence)  
  
Other Audiences: ;slowly backs away;  
  
A/n: Uh-oh. Please! Don't leave me! 


	4. A stupid kidnap

Chapter 4:A stupid Kidnap  
  
Maelgwyn: Gimme my coke!  
  
Girl: No!  
  
Shopkeeper: That's her!  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Shopkeeper: That girl killed a person and stole all my stock!  
  
Vegeta: She looks innocent.  
  
Maelgwyn: I WANT MY COKE!  
  
Girl: Why don't you come and get it?  
  
(She hops in a Lightning Saix and runs off)  
  
Maelgwyn: That's it! (Get's his Liger and chases after her)  
  
Raven: Wait! (Hop in the Sabre Fang)  
  
Fiona: yay! An adventure!  
  
Girl: @#$%! They're catching up!  
  
Maelgwyn: Get her! Get her!  
  
(Fires his twin Cannon)  
  
Girl: @#$%! (Crashes)  
  
Maelgwyn: DIE! DIE! DIE! (Beats her up) @#$%.  
  
Girl: Urrrrrrgggghhhhh...  
  
Maelgwyn: I didn't do it. (Takes the coke) Ewww... She drank some. Hey! There's a wallet!  
  
Vegeta: Her name is ........... Ally? What kind of name is that?  
  
Raven: What kind of name is Vegeta?  
  
Maelgwyn: What kind of name is Raven?  
  
Fiona: What kind of name is Maelgwyn?  
  
;Meanwhile in a reality world;  
  
Maelgwyn: WHAT? HE INSULTED ME!  
  
Me: Well, honesly, what kind of name is that?  
  
Maelgwyn: Grrrrrrr... (Shoots Kimmo)  
  
Me: AHHH!!!!!  
  
;back to the ficcy world;  
  
Some kidnapper: Gotcha! (kidnaps Ally)  
  
Ally: AHHHH!!!  
  
Raven: Do we help her?  
  
Fiona: I don't know.  
  
Vegeta: Might as well.  
  
Maelgwyn: I'll come. If you give me $20.  
  
Vegeta: WHAT?  
  
Maelgwyn: Hey, I am a mercenary.  
  
Vegeta: Fine. (gives $20)  
  
(Kidnapper's house)  
  
Raven: Man, that house is GAY!  
  
Fiona: It looks pretty.  
  
Vegeta: Yup. She gone nuts.  
  
(In the house)  
  
Fiona: HEL-  
  
Vegeta: Shut up!  
  
(Kidnapper tries to rape Ally)  
  
Kidnapper: Man, this sucks!  
  
Ally: YOU! IDIOT!  
  
(Beats the hell out of the kidnapper)  
  
Kidnapper: OW! MERCY!  
  
Vegeta: Darn. I wanted to see her naked...  
  
Maelgwyn: WHAT?  
  
Vegeta: Oh, come on! That's one hot body there!  
  
Raven: ;shakes head;  
  
Maelgwyn: Two people to go to Mental Hospital.  
  
Raven: Who's the other one?  
  
Maelgwyn: Her. (Points at Fiona who's eating chocolates in the fridge)  
  
Fiona: HEY! This is one good chokkie!  
  
Maelgwyn: SHUT UP! They'll hear us!  
  
Kidnapper: What? Who's there?  
  
Raven: Uh, uh, er, PIZZA DELIVERY!  
  
Kidnapper: Just about time! Where is it?  
  
Raven: No! I mean, the Nazis!  
  
Kidnapper: Oh! You're just in time!  
  
Raven: Shit. Teletubbies!  
  
Kidnapper: there's 4!  
  
Raven: The other one's eating anchovies.  
  
(Fiona's scooping the raw anchovies in her mouth)  
  
Kidnapper: OH, NO! THE TELETUBBIES INVADED MY HOUSE! AHH!!  
  
Ally: What's going on?  
  
Raven: Well, we thought you were in danger, so we followed you.  
  
Ally: Really? Thanks.  
  
Raven: Nah. We have to find a way to go back to our world. Can you help us?  
  
Ally: Well, since you've been so nice, except for that tall guy there, (looks at Maelgwyn) Might as well.  
  
Raven: Ok. Since this house is ours now, let's see if there's something to eat.  
  
(Checks fridge)  
  
Raven: Nothin' here.  
  
(Checks cupboard)  
  
Maelgwyn: Neither.  
  
(Vegeta checks porno)  
  
Vegeta: Nope.  
  
(Everybody looks at Fiona)  
  
Fiona: Oh. That's good. I think I won't eat anything for 3 minutes.  
  
Raven: Did you eat all the food?  
  
Fiona: What if I say yes?  
  
Raven: You'll starve for 1 hour.  
  
Fiona: OH! THE HORROR!  
  
Raven: Well?  
  
Fiona: No.  
  
Raven: You lie! I saw you did! 


	5. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY...

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!  
  
A/n: I'm sorry that this fic will NOT continue till I finish my Zelda fic. I'm............. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! 


End file.
